


无名者之诗

by Shoggothy



Series: 无名者三部曲 [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，刀都是A社的，没剩下什么给我了。“去讲述他们的故事吧，去唱他们的诗吧，放英雄离去，让歌谣流传吧。”
Series: 无名者三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833259
Kudos: 1





	无名者之诗

0

木柴燃起来了，这是诺恩的传统。孩子们在老人身边席地而坐，有许多陌生人围在外面，很多人长途跋涉而来。老人已经很老了，据说他是伊伦娜最有名的历史学者，但孩子们只知道他有许多许多的故事，所以才总是有那么多人远道而来，只为了听他亲口讲述。一个个天真的面孔扬起来，在炉火的噼啪声中，等着他们的故事。

“在我年轻的时候，也曾取得过非凡的成就。”老人宣布说，炉火映在他的脸上，为他花白的胡子平添暖色，“但我从未冒险与跋涉，当我人至中年，我知道要验证自己研究的机会不多了，要是我能亲眼看看我修复的文本中的土地，要是我能找到一点蛛丝马迹去印证我的史书，那才能叫伟大的冒险。

“我有一群朋友，没有他们，就没有我的冒险。我们循着自己论文中的痕迹，一路向北，试图翻越德里莫山脊。但是他们都不是诺恩，只有诺恩天生为了严寒与雪山而生，他们对抗不了高原上稀薄的空气，于是我背负着全队的希望继续前行。我敢说，在同时代的冒险家中，也许有人能走得比我更远，但是没人踏上过那片险恶荒芜的高峰。

“我试过许多条路，终于到达了两条山脉交汇之际。传说这里曽一半是雪地，一半是烙印，然而传说已矣，我放眼望去，只有一片皑皑白雪。千百年来从未有人涉足这片土地，没有任何证据证明我已经到达终点，我疲惫不堪，犹豫不决，不知自己是否迷失了方向。

“然后祂从天而降，卷起了狂风暴雪。我从未见过这么巨大的生物，狮鹫很大，但祂比狮鹫更大上百倍，祂的翅翼遮天蔽日，每一片鳞都折射出晶莹夺目的光。祂光是一只眼睛就有我整个头颅大小，祂朝我弯下脖子，盯着我瞧。”

他停下来。一阵屏息的沉默弥漫在孩子们之间，他们个个睁圆了眼睛。终于，有个小女孩紧张地问：“你同它战斗了吗？你赢了吗？”

“我没有和祂战斗，我认出了祂。”老人摸了摸她的头，“我曾在断章的史书里读过描述，我曾在复原画师手上见过图画，我曾在野性众灵的低语中听过传说，但当祂降落在我面前时，我才意识到，这是一头上古巨龙，最后的魔法生物，古泰瑞亚活着的传奇。

“‘你是诺恩。’巨龙问我，祂的声音直接在我脑海中响起：‘你是吟游诗人吗？’

“我回答：‘我是个历史学家，我来寻找故事。’

“‘我有一个故事。’巨龙说。”

1

利爪岛渐渐在视线里变成了一个浮在海平线上的小黑点，在那个小黑点上，灯塔的光冲开了层层盘桓的乌云，直插天际。悲伤之海狂风大作，雄狮守卫在船舷旁好一阵忙活，才让他们的船避免了被大浪打得粉身碎骨的命运。雨水和汹涌扑上甲板浪头将幸存者们浇得湿透，黑压压的天空在每个人心里投下一层恐惧和沮丧的阴影，他们发着抖，不断调整着风帆，好让船得以朝着狮子拱门的海湾驶去。

特拉赫恩离开船舱时，他身上有血和死灵法术的气味，幸存者们齐齐地将目光投在他身上，却没有一个人率先开口询问。保卫利爪岛的雄狮守卫们对这位欧尔的冒险家并不陌生，特拉赫恩总是在一次亡灵潮之前返回文明世界，警告守卫们当心泽坦的攻势，欧尔人的恶臭会随着他的脚步悄无声息地爬上海岸线。

那不是他的错，但人们难免要窃窃私语：研究死亡的唤灵师，带回了死亡的消息。

“米拉的情况怎么样？”他们当中的陌生人问道。

她不是他们中的一员。她跟着她的导师踏上利爪岛，那位导师倒在沉重的铁门后，她活下来护送众人上船，人人皆知她战斗得很勇猛，而士兵永远钦佩作战英勇的战士。

“暂时稳定了，”特拉赫恩回答，用一块半边已经浸透了血的破布匆匆擦着手指，“但仍然不乐观。如果不能及时到达港口，如果上岸后得不到救助……”

他没有说完，任谁都听得出他言下之意：她仍然会死，就像死在利爪岛上的每个人。

副官米拉几乎被欧尔人开膛破肚，她能活到现在靠的是意志、魔法和奇迹。一阵沉默在幸存者之间弥漫，雄狮守卫习惯了同伴英勇战死，却受不了他们活着的一口气输在与时间的竞赛中。何况船上若多出一具尸体，恐怕不死巨龙的爪牙就会延伸到这里。

陌生的战士又开口了。

“她会活下来的，”她声音沙哑，语气坚决，“咱们没偏离航向。狮子拱门——狮子拱门也没有多远。”

她话音才落，瞭望台上就传来一声带着恐惧的吼叫。

“亡灵！六点钟方向，有亡灵！”

众人一齐涌向船尾。利爪岛的黑点已经消失了，但天际还有一个正在移动的白点，乘着风朝他们飞来，那一定是瞭望手看到的东西。

“不是亡灵。”特拉赫恩沉着地安抚着惊慌的士兵们，“相信我，我没有探到泽坦腐化的魔法。”

“是信鸽。”他的朋友轻声说。

她说得不错。白鸽的形状逐渐清晰，它是个勇敢的小东西，就算它是顺风而来，但仍然冒着被冰冷的雨水浸透羽翼的危险，它有一股不屈不挠的劲头，在黑色的天空与黑色的浪头之间上上下下。那股劲头打动了船上这帮忠于职守的大兵，他们不由自主在心里为它祈祷起来，直到它掠着风雨展翅飞来，准确地跳上了那位陌生战士的肩膀。

“魔法信使。”特拉赫恩眨了眨眼，刚刚经历的惨烈的战斗没有夺去他的好奇心，又或许他需要从对亡灵的忧思中喘口气。他用克制的礼貌地注视着那只被雨水打湿的白鸽，它正在他的朋友手指上抖着翅膀：“有人送信给你，即使是在——充斥着泽坦的吼叫的海上。”

“它总是这样，风雨无阻。”

显然只有她能读到信使传达的内容，她皱着眉头，嘴角抿成了一条直线。

“什么消息这么重要？”

“主要是安慰。”他的朋友苦笑着回答，鸽子化作几片羽毛消失了，它是魔法的产物，并不真正存在。人群最终散去了，只有他们淋着雨继续在船尾站了一会儿，翻涌的深色海浪将他们的衣襟打得更湿。学者望着这位利爪岛上的战友，他知道她不如自己表现出来得这么镇定，每个第一次面对自己亲密导师牺牲的人都是这样。

她开口的时候，嗓音中的疲惫掩饰了她的彷徨。“我们接下来怎么办？”她问。

“我也不知道。”特拉赫恩轻声说，“不过我猜……我们战斗。”

“继续战斗，”她点了点头，看着鸽子消失的指尖，“它也是这么说的。”

2

他们再次谈起她的神秘信鸽是在牛辔岛。那时契约团刚刚成立，三体堡垒百废待兴，特拉赫恩几乎每天都收到上百页的文书，当他的副手从漩涡山的火口匆匆赶回，推门而入时，那只鸽子正啄着他的窗户。契约团司令打开窗，把它放了进来，它一下子便跳到了指挥官的手指上，后者看着它愣了片刻。

“坏消息，司令。”她板着脸说，“它总是带来坏消息。”

“我想你是指希斯卡，我接到了她的报告。”

“而我，雪岭营地的伊戈纳维斯给我写了封信，他找到了希斯卡的尸体，他吓得要命，只希望铜爪高层还不知道他把契约团武器私贩给烈焰军团的事。他隶属黑烟壁垒，不是我们的人，我们才会这么久都没发现一位战斗大师被掉包了。至于那个一直被我们称为希斯卡的假货，她派了一支契约团小队进入火山口送死，那里根本没有什么需要营救的士兵，我们一脚踏入陷阱，差点回不来。”

特拉赫恩关注地从椅子上转过身来，顾不上自己的羽毛笔笔尖落下一滴墨水。

“你认为她是个间谍吗？一个幻术师？”

“我不知道，但我相信泽坦肯定在这个烂摊子里扮演了一个相当重要的角色。”

“你的直觉可能是对的。”特拉赫恩匆匆写完了他正写的那封信，“如果你是对的，恐怕泽坦已经瞄准了三体堡垒，我们得尽快返回，加强防御工事，如果巨龙正在策划对我们的总部进行一次大规模进攻，任何疏漏都可能让我们输掉这场战争。”

“你觉得希斯卡可能也在盯着我们的总部吗？”

“很有可能，你的秘密信使是怎么说的？”

指挥官抿了抿嘴。

“它不是……这样运转的。”她试着解释道，“它从来不说具体的事，只是鼓励和建议。在我冒险开始的时候，我经常收到这样的信，当坏事发生，它就会飞来，它要我不要停下脚步。在信使的另一端有一位不知名的导师，似乎他一直在注视着我。我不知道为什么他选择了我，但他提到了一个关于我的预言。”

“一个预言？”

“‘一条艰难之路’，他是这么说的，‘布满了痛苦的棘刺，走过这条路，你就能赢得一个辉煌的终点’。”

“听起来正是你脚下的这条路，你从来没问过他的身份？”

“我问过，他也回答过。‘我们终将相会，不是过去也不是未来，在两者的缝隙之间’——相当语焉不详啊。”

“一个谜语！”特拉赫恩说，他的声音显得有点开心，身为学者的那部分好奇悄悄露了头，“一道谜题，你想破解它吗？你曾试着找出谜底吗？”

“我可能特别不擅长于此。”

“等到这一切，”契约团司令用他的羽毛笔在空中画了一个圈，“结束。等泽坦死的时候，我们可以一起猜猜这个谜语，就当做是某种庆祝活动。”

指挥官笑了。

“等战争结束的时候。”她附和道。

3

狂风尖顶的方向远远传来了一声唿哨，指挥官侧耳聆听，认出了探员泽利留给她的的联络暗号。她站起身来。

“我得走了。”她轻声说，“我有一位战友，她叫阿帕提亚，也许你听说过她。她……我得去救她。”

阿苏拉医师用她那双溢满泪水和怨恨的大眼睛盯着她。“去啊！快去！”她尖锐地说，“在她也被你害死之前。”

“我很抱歉，希拉。”指挥官知道医师再也听不进自己的话了，何况她也有更紧迫的事要做，她将唐恩的遗孀留在卡迪甘码头，盼望她能自己振作起来。在战争当中，每一天都有人死去，每一个牺牲的士兵身后都有无法兑现的承诺，都有泪水打湿了的信纸，都有悲痛和咒骂。

她加快步伐，跑过轻足通道里横生的枝杈，只希望自己的脚步够快，还能再制止另一出悲剧。

鸽子飞来时，她没有止步。那只小小的魔法生灵拍打着翅膀，一如既往，在她伸出的手指间跳跃着，她不由地问它：“你曾带来过好消息吗？”

它只是个信使，它无法回答。但她那不知名的导师用多年前的同一个预言回答了她。

“你将行过艰难之路，”预言如是说，“你会取得辉煌成就。”

“是啊，是啊。”指挥官叹息着，“希望这条路能有尽头。”

4

天亮了。

日光自远海的天际喷薄而出，映在欧尔千百年的白骨与灰烬之上，自这片土地沉入泽坦的怀抱以来，它迎来了第一个真正意义上的黎明。指挥官挤过沃兹马克那群摇摇晃晃的陆行鸟，小心翼翼地不要踩到呼呼大睡的斯克鼠和在地板上蜷成一团的鲲艮，她在黎明之光中环顾四周。

醉倒的人多，清醒的人少。前一晚比赛喝酒的诺恩大多已经瘫在桌子底下，斯特雷萨大着舌头说话时，听起来终于像是夏尔和阿苏拉研究员使用的短句，而费罗和巴隆现在恐怕连自己在说些什么都难以听懂。命运之刃正就着一桶麦酒庆祝他们的重聚，他们有足足五年的故事，抱怨和玩笑话可说。在这样的日子里，就算是战士、学者和间谍也能放下彼此的争端，坐在一起欢庆胜利。

在这样的日子里，指挥官微笑，她瞧见了本恩.十击和伊莱.洁妮，瞧见了格林纳和斯奈尔，显然胜利日也是情侣们的节日。

她继续寻找，确认契约团司令又一次从庆功宴上溜走了。

指挥官穿过人流，跨过酒瓶，迎着烟花与彩带，踏着轻快的步伐走向停泊在三体堡垒北侧的泰瑞亚荣耀号。她知道，在那里能找到她那位总是爱远离人群独自沉思的朋友。

特拉赫恩盘膝坐在船头，膝上放着一本书，肩头上挂着麦迪，这粘人的小东西早已认定了契约团司令的肩膀是属于它的领地。听到她的靴子在甲板上制造的响动，他抬起头，逆着初升的日光和轻柔的微风，徒劳地眨着眼。

“我酒量不佳。”他解释说。

指挥官在她的朋友身边给自己找了个座位，她把喵喵抗议的麦迪抱下来，一把揉进自己怀里。“你猜他们还有多久才会发现我俩双双失踪？”她用一种难得快活的语调问，一边漫不经心地撸着腿上的小猫。

“很久，”希尔瓦里的初生者回答，“要是你肯帮我个忙，假装我不存在，开开心心地回到会场上去，也许我能读完这本书。”

“我才不呢。你，我的朋友，你是我见过最差劲的狂欢者。”他的副手继续说道，“等到他们发现了，就会把你押回去，再给你灌上五六七八杯，保证你会连古欧尔字符和新科瑞塔文的差别都分不出来。”

“现在求你发发慈悲还来得及吗？”

“你得习惯胜利的滋味，司令，它通常伴随着震耳欲聋的欢呼和第二天头痛的宿醉。你还得习惯朋友，朋友就是有福同享有难同当。你有一个野猎，我有一个预言，现在我从喜酒的海洋中畅游而归，不由想把我的朋友也扔下去让他感受一下那种快乐。”

“你走过这条艰难的路，”特拉赫恩说，“现在轮到辉煌的成就了。”

“我们走过了这条艰难的路，”指挥官回答，“而我们取得了辉煌的成就。我猜我们还没走完呢，还会有苦难，还会有胜利。”

“还有解谜。”他补充说。

“还要解谜。”她同意道。

白鸽在这时飞来，落上她的手臂，它转动着头，仿佛能听懂他们所说的话。她抚摸着它的羽翼，知道这一次它终于带来了喜讯。

指挥官转过头，在欧尔澄澈的天空下，特拉赫恩对她微笑。

5

指挥官转过头，在墨德摩斯的阴影下，她看到了特拉赫恩。

“这件事不会有好结果的。”那个藤蔓伪造的怪物说，失去光芒的金色眼睛瞪着她，“对你来说，什么都不会有好结果。”

一股冰冷的怒火从她的心头涌出，就是这股怒火支撑着她走到巨龙阵地的核心。“你只是个可悲的幻影，”她说，“司令还在等我。他和我，我们走了这么远的路，无论结果如何，墨德摩斯都不会赢。”

她踩碎了意识领域不断冒出的荆棘。

她不停地战斗。她有一个预言，她知道自己没有走到终点，还没有。

当藤蔓蜷曲着打开，天光远远地投入到地下时，指挥官不适地眨了眨眼，她的眼睛在迈古玛腹地适应黑暗已经太久了。在战斗中协助她的朋友们零零散散地走开了，把哀思的时间留给了她。

她沐浴在那道光中，可能黎明之光才是每一个胜利的滋味，欢呼和宿醉还要向后排。但她却觉得疲惫不堪，仿佛又回到了利爪岛失陷的那一天，那一天她学到了不是所有的战斗都能以胜利为结局：她站在船舷旁，望着远去的利爪岛，她在那里失去了一位导师，得到了一个战友。这个战友后来与她一起走过了不死巨龙的领地，走过了预言中艰难、痛苦，与死亡和牺牲并肩而行的路，将那头该死的龙沉在了欧尔的海底，他们有幸能改变泰瑞亚……直到现在。

直到她赢得了这场惨胜。

“我该怎么做？指引我。”她轻声问，握紧了手中破碎不堪的缚蝶之棘。

鸽子没有飞来，世界寂静无声。

4

“她是一代诺恩的传奇。

“她是猎手、战士和领袖，她的箭快过疾风，狼灵伴她前行。她称呼她的巨狼为加姆，如果有一天你见到他，他一定能告诉你更多的故事。

“据我所知，她的传奇始于霍布雷克大酒馆中的卓玛之牙。卓玛在席瓦雪山下醒来，诺恩被迫背井离乡，离开他们的狩猎场，诺恩也许会忍耐，却绝不会忘记仇恨。但不是所有人都兼有复仇的勇气与技艺，她有。

“她组建了一个公会，名叫命运之刃。他们战斗，他们对抗巨龙爪牙，他们……他们无与伦比。那时人们开始口耳相传他们的故事，他们鼓舞了许多斗士，因为从前没有人这么英勇，没有人取得过这么多的胜利。

“她当然也失败过。我想所有的英雄都失败过，她不止是失败过，她曾跌进泥淖中。她一生中有一个遗憾：她始终没能打碎卓玛之牙，不可知的命运不肯安排她与那头冰霜巨龙决一死战。她见过你的母亲，而你知道那个故事的结局，当克拉卡托在水晶沙漠上振翅起飞时，她失去了一位朋友，也失去了格林特。

“那是惨败，命运之刃分崩离析，他们花了许多时间原谅自己，接纳彼此，然后他们便能再赢得辉煌的胜利。她挺了过来，从失败的泥淖中站起来，我眼见着她站起来。

“她名叫伊尔.斯特加金，是我的朋友。她在与墨德摩斯的战斗中牺牲，就在你出生不久之前。

“记住她的故事，欧茹恩。”指挥官说，“这是诺恩的传统，诺恩人讲故事。伟大的战士都会死去，但故事会流传下去，吟游诗人将会唱他们的歌。”

幼龙拍了拍翅膀，发出了几声稚嫩的吼叫，她的教导者像对待凡人的孩童那样轻轻拍了拍她的头顶。

“现在是训练时间了，明天再听故事。”指挥官说，领着幼龙踏过塔瑞尔城下涓涓流水，向内厅的方向走去。“你还能听到很多故事呢，明天我们讲讲欧尔，就在几年前，那还是个可怕的地方，泽坦的腐化统治着那片死气沉沉的大陆——现在不同了，欧尔终于活过来了。”

“而我曾有一位挚友，”她微笑着说，“他梦见了开花的欧尔。”

3

“你能想象吗？”泰蜜说，“一直一直不停地战斗，直到永恒炼金术的终结，就算我们一刻不停地战斗，最后还是赢不了。”

指挥官没有想象，那差不多就是她的生活。曾经有与这一天相似的某一天，她和泰蜜坐在余烬海湾的火山口，谈论他们是多么不应该杀死上古巨龙，谈论失衡的魔法将会摧毁安提基特拉，世界无边无际，而她疲惫又孤独。

泰蜜还在继续说下去：“这真没意思，能量爆发有一个节点，但世界还是不会一下子就毁灭。根据我的计算，每个被灌注了如此巨大的负荷魔法的人都有千分之一的可能性完全吸收它，变成某种——我不知道，特别强大的魔法生物？就像是被烙印，只是还有自己的意志……对啦，就像是尊者。要是我能活下来，可能我就突然长高了，我要为此写一篇论文。”

指挥官站起来，她下定了决心。如同泰蜜演算过的那样，能量波即将淹没整个星球，这是一场科学家们的战争，他们尽了最大的努力，但能做的事实在不多。

“我去找欧茹恩。泰瑞亚危在旦夕，我相信她不会坐视不管。”

“她不会回来啦。”泰蜜气恼地说，“到头来她终究是一头巨龙，她……她认为自己在我们之上。再说，自从克拉卡托死后，她飞进裂隙，一去不复返。那里既不是泰瑞亚也不是迷雾之地，那是时间与空间的缝隙之间，她可能在任何一个过去和未来，她可能会看到所有的事在同一瞬间发生和结束，这个世界对她没有意义了。”

她的朋友沉默不语，阿苏拉少女张大了眼睛。她脸上有一种哀伤的神情，但她的眼睛里没有泪水。

“我们的世界到处都是裂口，我不认为还能找到同一个裂隙，如果能的话，我们早就应该找到她了。但你一定要去的话，我可以尽量帮你定位，多半还是得靠你的直觉。”

“谢谢你，泰蜜。”

“能答应我你会回来吗？”

指挥官依然没有回答这个问题。泰蜜太聪明了，她可能会用任何一个回答拼凑出真相。

“我去找欧茹恩，”她重复道，“现在我明白了，我和她有某种……连接。她是我们如今唯一的希望，我会找到她，你只需要……继续战斗，心怀希望。”

2

泰瑞亚的英雄踏进那道裂隙。

通讯中断了。裂隙把一切留在她身后，留下了世界嘈杂忙乱的声音，留下了同伴焦急关切的询问。她向前走，继续向前走，一如从前，她踏过失败的荆刺，迈过悲伤的废墟，跨过死去战友的血汇成的河流。

“‘不是过去’，”她喃喃说，“‘也并非未来’。”

有个声音在她的脑海中响起，接上了后半句话：“在两者的缝隙之间。”

指挥官抬起头，最后与唯一的巨龙降临在她面前。祂的双翼展开，水晶的鳞片熠熠生辉，不逊色于她曾见过、与之战斗过的任何一头上古巨龙，祂长得太大、变得太多了，但指挥官还是一眼认出了她的幼龙，当祂还蜷缩在蛋壳里时，就已经选择她成为自己的保护者。

“欧茹恩，”指挥官说，伴随着她冒险开始的谜语已经被她搁置太久，几乎遗忘了，“那是你。我怎么会没想到呢——迷雾缝隙中的巨龙，跨过时间，送来信使。”

“我的导师，”巨龙回答，“我的学徒。”

“所以在迈古玛时……自你从龙蛋中觉醒后，我再也没有收过你的信。”

“我于此间窥见一切，漫长的过去与未来。”她的龙低声说，“但我不想冒险制造悖论，允许自己和一个尚不能完全解读时间的我同时存在。”

“这也是我为什么一定要找到你的原因。”指挥官快速地说，务实的精神把她从千头万绪中拉回来，“你是我们唯一的希望了。魔法能量随时可能爆发，泰瑞亚顷刻之间就会毁灭，我们还在尽全力拖延，但拖延不了多久。要是你在远古的过去窥见过翠玉风暴和灼晶之灾，想想那些灾难的后果吧，你可看到了一个不同的未来？”

“泰瑞亚的循环。”欧茹恩回答，“在上一次巨龙觉醒之时，也曾有过一场魔法风暴。五个种族浸泡在能量之海中幸存下来，然后魔法逐渐衰竭，一如你们的年代。秩序与失衡是安提基特拉循环的一部分，就像生和死一样不可抗拒。”

“但是有多少人会在风暴中死去？”

巨龙沉默了一小会儿。

“很多。”祂承认，“多到幸存者将会获得一个能量充沛的世界，一如当初的矮人、被遗忘者、角顿、末世魔和先知。泰瑞亚并不会就此毁灭，留下的也许是一个更美好的世界。”

“看看上古种族的结局，我不认为那算是个更美好的世界。”指挥官用坚决的嗓音说，巨龙能听到她的灵魂与她的声音共鸣。在她的教导下长大的短暂岁月里，祂经常听到这种声音：“一定有一条其他的路可以走，你曾预言过那条路。”

“有另一条路，不意味着有一个更好的结果。”

“至少，”祂曾经的保护者抬起头，她的双眼——欧茹恩自破碎的蛋壳中第一次展开双翼时，看到的就是这双眼睛，“有选择的余地。”

“我就是为此而生的。我可以吸收这些魔法，一滴不剩，那不是出于贪婪，而是因为任何凡人沐浴在爆发的魔法之中，生死将只是一个概率问题。但这样做……剩下的是一个枯竭的泰瑞亚，魔法的循环会彻底中断，就算人们还可以继续汲取仅存的魔径能量，它迟早会用完，如同终将熄灭的火种。”

“他们有缓冲的时间，他们会找出替代的能源。”一抹微笑浮现在她的嘴角旁，“你曾见过他们的坚韧，在黑暗的年代里。他们有机会创造一个崭新的世界，一个不必踏过战友的鲜血继续战斗的世界。”

“除此之外……”

“除此之外？”

“我无法独自做到这些，我需要一个媒介。”巨龙悄声说，“我不属于泰瑞亚，不再属于了，我存在于迷雾的缝隙之中，假如我在能量平稳之前冒险返回泰瑞亚，我的存在本身就可能撕裂那个世界。我需要一个来自泰瑞亚的媒介。”

“你有一个。”

她甚至都没犹豫一下，那是勇敢吗，还是厌倦呢？欧茹恩一动不动地注视着这个曾倾注所有教导祂的凡人，确认她已经完全明白祂的意思。

“我是龙，你是……凡人。你承受不了这么多魔法，你会被撕碎。”祂说，“不止肉身，还有灵魂，你的灵魂会碎得连我都无力修补。你当真相信自己做出了正确的抉择吗？或许人们会怨恨你，或许他们宁可赌活下来的几率也要留住魔法，我见过坚韧不拔的凡人，你也见过追逐力量的同胞。”

“或许我不该杀死泽坦，或许我不应对抗墨德摩斯，或许我能在巴萨泽的剑下彻底死去，魔法风暴就会在那时被战争之神释放。”指挥官回答，“又或许，你预言有一条充满艰难与痛苦的荆棘之路，而我就站在它辉煌的终点。”

最后的巨龙垂下了头颅，好让祂的朋友能搂住祂的脖子。

“凡人，”祂的声音里的颤动几乎是悲伤，“血肉、皮毛、枝桠……”

“别这样说，别这样想。”指挥官用严肃的口吻在龙的颈侧回答，好似祂还是破壳时在她膝下打转的那只幼龙，“欧茹恩，巨龙也不过是魔法用鳞片和骨骼塑造而成，而你的灵魂在魔法之上，你能听到万物之声。多年前，你向我指出了这条道路，就让我拥抱我的命运，你还有一整个世界要照看。”

然后，安提基特拉彻底崩溃了。

她能感觉到失衡的魔法如同狂风席卷而来。欧茹恩猛地仰起头，无声地嘶鸣着，祂张开了双翼，水晶鳞片在巨大能量的冲击下闪闪发光。但祂抵挡不了多久，泰瑞亚命悬一线，祂需要的是吸收转化安提基特拉崩毁时释放出的能量，而不是抗拒它。

“帮帮我，”指挥官说，“我该怎么做？指引我。”

巨龙回应了，祂的声音在魔法风暴中就像是她的回响。

“指引我，我的导师，我的学徒，我的——”

“我的拥护者。”祂说。

1

“去讲述故事吧，这个故事有两个主角：一个凡人和一头龙。”古泰瑞亚最后的巨龙说，“讲给你的孩子听吧，讲给诺恩的孩子们，讲给全世界的孩子们。让吟游诗人把它编纂成一首歌，这个故事值得铭记。”

“这个故事值得铭记。”诺恩用缓慢的语调重复道，“这个故事有两个主角：一位英雄和我们世界的守护神。但我还不知道主角的名字。”

“英雄离去了。”巨龙垂下了头颅，“凡人啊，血肉、皮毛、枝桠……在安提基特拉靠魔法运转的时代，千千万万的凡人为了你们今日的安宁而死，我无法给你每一个名字。去讲述他们的故事吧，去唱他们的诗吧，放他们离去，让歌谣流传吧。”

“还有另一个主角。”

“曾经有六头上古巨龙，在古老的岁月里，龙的名字即魔法。你说出龙的名字，就像低声吟唱时产生了一道清风。而这个世界不再依靠能量存在了，死去的龙的名字只是一声回音，活着的龙的名字却会引起一阵风暴。”

“你还活着，所以你不能说出你的名字。”历史学家执着地说，“但你有一个名字。”

“名字是为了让人呼唤的。”巨龙纠正道，“我有过一个名字。”

0

“——欧茹恩。”

凯西转过脸，用她那双翠绿的眼瞳注视着她的朋友：“你做决定的速度真快。”

“这并不是一个决定。”指挥官说，“我就只是……知道，她叫欧茹恩。”

END


End file.
